A Quaestio
by hiddleshawcumberenneleckeit
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has something to ask Jane Dunn, but she doesn't respond in the way he expects... Sherlock/OC. Story in the 'Coniunctionem Vitæ, Amoris, rutrum et' series


**Title: A Quaestio  
Rating: Teen  
Primary Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Jane Dunn (OC)  
Secondary Characters: John Watson, Mrs. Hudson  
Pairing: some Sherlock/Jane (OC)  
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has something to ask Jane Dunn, but she doesn't respond in the way he expects...**

**Notes: ****Wow, I haven't posted in this series in a while. Not a big deal though, right? Anyway, I've got all kinds of ideas brewing in my head right now for this series and I thought 'if I'm going to write more, I need to post the one-shots I haven't posted yet'. And that is why this one is here now. So, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Sherlock and Jane sat together in 221b quietly, keeping the place in almost complete silence; they had been like that for some time. Jane was scribbling away in her notebook while Sherlock sat almost perfectly still, doing nothing but thinking and listening. Neither of them had much reason to say or do anything, so they settled on silence. During this time, Sherlock thought mostly about his only two friends and how many changes they were all going through; John was talking about moving out, but Sherlock liked having someone around. Without John here people would very likely assume that Sherlock had gone insane if he talked to himself in public.

Sherlock sat up a little straighter and looked at Jane; while pushing her bangs out of her face, she shuffled in her seat, kicking her legs over the arm rest of the chair. Sherlock stared for a few moments, which got Jane to look up from her book.

"Can I help you?" She asked in amusement, a small grin playing at her lips. Sherlock continued to stare at her carefully, causing Jane to raise an eyebrow, "Sherlock?"

"You knew John was thinking about moving out, correct?" Jane nodded slowly.

"He mentioned it a couple of times; why?" Sherlock stayed silent, "You'd miss him if he left." Jane smiled slightly.

"I'd hardly say that—"

"Oh, don't try lying to me." Sherlock rolled his eyes, "You can admit to it, Sherlock, I wouldn't judge you for missing anyone… even if it was Mycroft." This statement got Sherlock to smile slightly, "So, you'd miss John; what are you getting at by bringing it up?"

"Well… like you said, I'd miss him; I do actually get lonely here on my own. I would look into getting a new flatmate, but what are the chances of me finding someone even remotely tolerable?"

"I'd say about—"

"Shut up." Jane gave Sherlock a grin. He watched Jane with a raised eyebrow for a moment before his eyes brightened with an idea, "Move in with me."

Jane looked a little surprised, "Wow, Sherlock, you're taking things pretty quickly for my liking." She replied sarcastically. Sherlock looked at her with a serious expression, causing Jane's eyes to widen, "You're serious?"

"Of course I am; do you not like the idea?" Jane began looking around the room in thought as Sherlock waited for an answer.

"Well… kind of." A confused expression came across Sherlock's features, "It's not your fault or anything, I just don't entirely feel comfortable with the idea."

Sherlock sat forward in his chair, "You know I won't treat you terribly or just disappear."

"It's not that." Jane's tone took on a bit more of an excitable volume, "it's more just the thought of living with someone." Sherlock stared for a few moments, "I'm used to being alone… I'm comfortable with being alone."

"As am I, but I like having you around; you're a much better substitute for my skull than John is." Jane laughed lightly.

"So, I'm just a substitute to you?" She joked before growing serious again.

"No, Jane… you're much better than that skull." Sherlock smiled lightly.

"I still don't know—"

"We've gone through so much together; I don't see why you're so hesitant." Jane raised an eyebrow, "I've known you for almost a year and a half—in February, it will be that—"

"You've kept track?"

"No, John's blog did." Jane nodded slightly while rolling her eyes, "For a year and one month—" Jane was a little surprised at his accuracy, as Sherlock didn't see the importance in knowing the dates of such little things, "I've actually enjoyed your company. Last New Year's, when you drunkenly kissed John, I realized I felt slight jealousy."

Jane blushed, "What are you getting at?"

"Let me finish; about eleven months ago, you kissed me—good God, I felt different, that was a changing experience. Ten months—you got me to drink; you _almost _got me drunk, but I, admittedly, had a fantastic time. Eight months ago I found out you were a mother with an… interesting daughter." Jane couldn't say anything as she stared on surprised, "Seven months ago, I went to Ireland because I missed you—and Harley, of course. And let's not forget the multiple times we bickered, when I lecture you about how boring your name was, when you kicked my ass to prove you had fighting skills." Jane and Sherlock both chuckled at the memories.

"Sherlock," Jane stood and began walking toward him, "I understand all we've been through, but—"

"And just last month I realized how much I care about you." Jane froze, "So, please take all this into consideration." The two silently stared at each other as Jane tried to make a decision and Sherlock waited for an answer.

Jane was in a state of shock, so to say; it could have been because Sherlock cared enough to remember the general time frame of their time together or because he was sharing all this, showing a greater deal of emotion than usual. Or maybe both. The fact of the matter was Jane's hesitation. She was always so accustom to spending time alone and living alone that she was almost frightened to agree to sharing a flat with Sherlock. But she had grown so close to him in the short year of knowing him and she felt she had grown a stronger bond with Sherlock than anyone she knew before.

After another moment of thought, Jane stepped toward Sherlock again, stopping a couple feet from him, "I'm really just not sure." Sherlock sighed largely and threw up his arms.

"_Why?_" He insisted and also stood, "Neither of us are the best with others, but we get along perfectly; I can't see why you don't want to move in." Sherlock brought himself to stand mere inches from Jane, who stared away from his eyes, opting to look at his chest instead; she felt as if Sherlock was angry at her for not jumping on the idea of living with him, "You don't have anything to worry about…" Sherlock's eyes brightened some, "and there would be more room here for Harley to move in than your current home." Jane's eyes widened slightly; Sherlock knew pulling the Harley card would definitely grab Jane's attention. Slowly, she looked up at his face.

"You would let a four year old live here?" She asked surprised; Sherlock grinned lightly as he thought it over.

"Once John moves out, yes."

"And when would that happen?"

"Whenever John feels like leaving." Sherlock watched Jane patiently as she looked away again.

"…If I agreed, I wouldn't move in until then, right?" She asked.

"No," Jane turned her eyes back to Sherlock's, "if you wanted to you could move in tomorrow." A smile teased to grace Jane's red lips.

"Where would I sleep, then?" Sherlock gave her a look that said '_what a silly question.'_

"I'd give you my room; when do I ever sleep?" Jane's eyes widened slightly.

"I still don't—"

"Jane," Sherlock grabbed hold of Jane's arms, "just say yes."

"'Yes' to what?" the two looked up to the doorway where John and Mrs. Hudson—who was smiling lightly (she always jumped to her silly little conclusions)—stood watching. Jane's eyes widened slightly at the two—she never heard them enter—as Sherlock looked between everyone calmly for a moment.

"Jane is moving in." He said while stepping away from her. As John looked on a little surprised and Mrs. Hudson smiled gleefully, Jane threw a large glare at Sherlock.

"Really, dear? It would be splendid to have you here." Mrs. Hudson said as John walked into the kitchen to set down the groceries he carried.

"I never agreed to that." Sherlock sat back in his chair as Jane walked up to him.

"Which room; you couldn't be staying here in 'b' with us?" John added, ignoring Jane's prior statement.

"No, I—"

"Then you'd be sharing with Sherlock, wouldn't you?" Mrs. Hudson's smile grew, "Isn't this exciting?" Jane groaned loudly as Sherlock grinned widely at her. Jane pointed at Sherlock, glaring once more.

"You see what you do?"

"I don't think I've done anything wrong."

"Ooh, sharing a room," John mocked as he leaned on the kitchen door frame, "Aren't you two just moving along in this relationship swimmingly."

Now, Jane turned to glare at John, "No, that is _not _what's happening; I'm _not _moving in." Jane received a confused look from Mrs. Hudson, "Holmes thought he could decide for me."

"No, you made the decision, I just said it out loud." Jane and Sherlock looked at each other for a few moments.

"Then, pray tell, how did you know whether or not I'd say yes?" Everyone's attention was on Sherlock.

"It was obvious, the only reason you didn't say anything was because you were scared that things wouldn't go according to plan once you moved in." Jane opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, realizing that Sherlock was right, "Not everything has to go how you originally planned." The room was silent for a few moments.

"We'd be happy to have you here, dear." Mrs. Hudson finally said. Jane looked toward the kind old woman, "Besides, we've been waiting for this, John and I." Jane's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Sorry, what?"

"John and myself have been expecting you to move in eventually; it was only a matter of time." Jane heard Sherlock chuckle lightly from behind her and she turned to him.

"Something funny about this?"

"They knew this would happen before we did." He replied simply. Jane quickly understood the humour he found in it and her mouth twitched into a slight smirk.

"We can help you get packed and moved in by the end of the week." John said with a smile. Jane shook her head at him.

"Guys, I still haven't said yes to this."

"Doesn't matter; we're making this happen." John replied. Jane looked toward Sherlock again, trying to glare, but she couldn't quite bring herself to be angry; these people here were her _friends_. They cared for her and enjoyed her company so much that they wanted her _living _with them. This was a feeling that warmed Jane's heart (to her slight distaste) and she just smiled largely at everyone.

"Fine, tomorrow I'm putting you lot to work packing my things." Jane went to sit on the couch as Sherlock and John gave her a similarly confused look.

"Us? You won't be doing anything?" John questioned.

"Well, it was _your _idea."


End file.
